


Soul mates

by JuicyBern



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: Caroline and Gillian finally get together, series 5 slight AU and onwards.
Relationships: Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline was sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room, huddled up close gossiping with Gillian at Ted's wake. Gillian's arm was around her back and she kept kicking her leg out, a slit in her dress showing more leg every time she did so. A plate of buffet food balanced on her knee precariously. 

'So how are things with John?' She asked Caroline, she had been eyeing him up all afternoon, getting more annoyed every time she saw him have another awkward exchange with a random family member or old family friend. 

Caroline quickly answered, 'Impossible. Ridiculous' she carried on as Gillian listened. 'I think he think's he's moved in, 'I keep saying to him "You do know you're not living here, don't you?" "You do know that you've not moved in?" and he just smiles at me and looks a bit gormless.' Gillian looks over to were John is standing awkwardly, drink in one hand and a plate of food in the other, by the door and in everyone's way. 

'He's still in love with you.' Gillian explains simply. 

'Oh don't say that.' 

'You need to give him a clear signal.' Gillian was already coming up with a plan in her head. 

'Yes I know! But what? What could be clearer than saying that?' Caroline said desperately. Gillian knew exactly what would work, but she knew Caroline wouldn't agree. Well not easily anyway or without a nudge in the right direction. Gillian was close to her now, she could smell the shampoo that she uses the fancy one that smells of strawberries. Damn it Caroline, she thought, why do you always have to smell so good and so oblivious to what is going on right in front of your face? She knew she couldn't execute her plan exactly here. Not at Ted's wake. However, she knew that Caroline would agree to the disco, if she had no choice. Before Caroline could utter the words I'm not going to Hebden Women's disco, Gillian had jumped up and placed her plate of food into Caroline's hand and rushed off giggling. 

'Gillian?' Caroline whispered, 'Gillian come back here!' she said with a hushed teachers tone. Gillian looked back and cheekily stuck her tongue out. With that she was through to the other room and was already asking Ellie to baby sit Flora, right in front of John who was now sat on the sofa next to Raff.

'Can you baby sit Flora on Saturday night if Caz brings her over?'

'Yeah, yeah of course.' Ellie agreed happy to help them both out. 

Then it was the moment, she side eyed John and looked back at Ellie excitedly 'We're going down Hebden's Women's disco.' 

'Ooh cool.' Ellie said, looking over at Raff knowingly. John glanced over to the pair confused. 

Gillian ran back through to Caroline, perching once more on the arm chair next to her. She winked. 'All sorted.'

'What did you do Gillian? Gillian what did you say?' Caroline looked at her panicked and pushed the plate of food back at her, so Gillian could take it back.

'Just asked Ellie to babysit Saturday night. In front of John...' she smiled. Taking a bite of a sausage roll, she continued. 'It will be fun! Caz Trust me!' 

'Come on! I have literally been saying I wouldn't go to the disco to pick up a date.' she huffed, scolding her partner in crime. 

'I know...you don't have to. You'll be there with me.' She softly smiled at her and put down the plate of food on the dresser beside them and looked back at Caroline, they were closer now then they had been before. Caroline gulped and looked around to see if they were being watched by any one, especially her mother or Alan. It was ok everyone was busy with their own groups in deep conversations. Her hair on the back of her neck was prickling and she was feeling more warm. Is it warm in here or is it...she was thinking to herself when she started to try and speak. 

'Gillian...I...um...' 

'Don't worry, I have a second part of a plan to get rid of John, but you need to trust me Caz?' she laughed gently and then suddenly looked more serious. 

Caroline touched Gillian's knee with her hand and looked directly up into her eyes 'I do...I do trust you more than anyone.' 

'Good. Later then.' Gillian stood up, 'I better be a good host, check on everyone, I'll be back though. Wouldn't leave you in the lurch.' She said cheerily and walked off towards Harry and the kids who had been playing for quite a while. 

Caroline heard Gillian 'Can I take these two cheeky monkey's off your hands Harry.' Gillian offered, allowing him a break from all the playing about. Caroline watched her for a moment, she was talking to Flora and Calamity and Flora was now laughing at some joke she had made. She quickly looked away when Gillian looked over. Not wanting her to realise she had been staring at her. 

Gillian kept her word and went back over to Caroline about half an hour after checking on her guests and had sat back on the chair. She was chatting away about the farm. Caroline had zoned out, feeling warm and her heart was racing, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, she was nodding and agreeing in all the right places, but she wasn't really listening.

Time went on and they were still huddled together when Alan wondered over to them and nodded, 'We are going to go now love. nearly everyone's left, you two have been chatting for hours. I am glad you get on now.' He smiled at them both. 

'Alan?' Celia called through from the other room. 'Better go, you will both see us out?'

'Of course Dad.' Gillian stood and hugged him in tight. 'Love you Dad.' 

'Love you too sweetheart, you did a good job today. Ted would have loved it.' 

Caroline stood up too and hugged Alan once Gillian had taken a step back. 'It was a nice send off. You did Ted proud' She let him go, rubbing his arm. 

'Thanks love, your mother's been on her best behaviour too today.' He laughed. ' but she has just said she's hardly spoken to you, all day.'

'Sorry Dad, that's my fault, I have been hogging her all afternoon.'

The three of them walked through to the living room. The kids had gone down the pub with Harry and some others leaving Flora and Calamity sat on the floor playing with some Lego, whilst John sat watching them. He looked up at Caroline. 'I didn't mind.' he said smugly. Trying to sound like he had done her a favour. 

'oh thanks John.' She said annoyed and fake smiled to appease him for a moment. 

Celia was just putting on her coat to leave, hearing the exchange she rolled her eyes at Alan about John and waved to leave through the front door. Alan looked over to the two best friends playing and called across. 'Bye girls, see you Monday.'

'Bye Granddad.' They both shouted and laughed. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' Alan blew them both kisses. 

Celia wondered over to the girls and kissed the tops of both their heads. 'Now you be good for mummy and nanny now.' 

'We will.' They both said in a sweet chorus. The four adults went outside and Gillian and Caroline waved their parents off goodbye. Hugs and kisses all around again. 

'Now then.' Gillian said as the car drove away down the lane and out of site, 'You trust me Caz? Cos second part of my plan is coming up.'

'Is it?' She exclaimed nervously. 'Yes, well I think I do.' Caroline wasn't so sure in this moment. 

'Is he looking?' 

'What?' 

'Glance at the window quickly? John is there isn't he?'

She was right, he was standing at the window trying to watch them. Not being any good at being discrete. 

'You want him to leave? You mean it?'

'Yes, you know I fucking do.' 

Gillian stepped closer and cupped Caroline's face in her hands, Caroline looked panicked for a moment and then relaxed herself into the moment, those butterflies were back. 'Gil...' she was cut off by Gillian leaning in and kissing her gently on her mouth, it was warm and tender at first, but quickly grew more passionate and intense. Gillian's hands dropped and she brought her into an embrace, her hands feeling down Caroline's back. She stopped as quickly as she started and moved away, leaving her gasping for air. 

'Three, two, one...' she counted down and winked. And with that, John was outside rushing down the path towards them.

'Hi ladies...I think I am going to be heading off now...I had a good time...'

'It was a funeral John.' Caroline reminded him, trying not to laugh at how flustered he was. 

'Yes, yes and sorry for your loss again Gillian...I hope you...um well yes, keep well.' He shook her hand awkwardly and Gillian stared at him with a poker face. John turned to Caroline, 'I think I am going to get a hotel or a little apartment sorted out, I need a couple of days, but I will sort it.'

'Oh right, yes, that's fine, whatever you think is best.' Caroline was sniggering behind her hand now. 

'Ok great, so that's me...I'm off.' He jumped in his car and drove away. Leaving the pair of them alone in the drive way. 

'For this to work, we still need to go to the disco' Caroline noted, 'Is that ok?'

'Yes fine. I was always up for a night out, you know me. I can be your wing women if you like...or not, if you don't want that.' With that Gillian turned and walked away leaving a very confused and turned on Caroline alone in the drive of the farm. Damn it, what was that all about? She thought, did Gillian mean that or was she doing it to just get rid of John? 

'Bloody women!' Caroline cursed to herself. 'Why are they so bloody complicated?'


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline had been left alone in the drive of the farm after their passionate or not so passionate moment depending on how she looked at it for a little while as she tried to decide what she was going to say to Gillian. What actually happened after that moment seemed like a blur, Caroline decided not to mention it and they had carried on with their evening and tidied up after the wake almost in silence. 

It was a few days later mid-week, Caroline had, had a particularly busy morning at work, meeting after meeting and was also trying to avoid yet another call from Judith who was still trying to convince her that they should go on a date. When her mobile started to buzz again, she cursed thinking it was Judith again, she went to grab it from her desk, about to give Judith a piece of her mind, when she suddenly felt more awkward noticing the name flashing up on the screen. It wasn't Judith this time it was Gillian. Caroline had just stopped to take her lunch break and had already been unwrapping her sandwich when the phone had rang. She re-wrapped it quickly and stared at the ringing phone. Perhaps she could ignore it, pretend she had been too busy too answer, it was then she caught herself smiling at the thought that would never work, because Gillian knows her lunch break times and it was quite a regular thing for them to put the worlds to right over her lunchtime sandwich. 

'Just answer it.' Caroline said to herself, fortifying herself to have the courage to do so. 

She quickly grabbed the phone and clicked to answer it. Before she had, had the chance to speak Gillian spoke. 

'I need you.' This wasn't the first time Gillian had started a phone call like this recently, last time it was because of 12ft Giraffe. However this time it made her tingle all over. She shook that feeling off and managed to choke out. 

'What's happened this time?' Caroline quizzed worried something had happened to the other women. 

'Crazy morning trying to make up for the bloody sheep getting loose. I need you to tell me that farm is bloody worth it?'

Caroline sighed with relief, at least it wasn't an emergency, not that an upset Gillian didn't seem important to her, in fact she was very important. It's why she spent her whole lunch break talking to her about the farm and reassuring her it was going to be ok.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lunch and Gillian could hear it down the phone. 'Oh bloody hell, you better go! I stopped you eating your lunch haven't I?' 

'It doesn't matter, happy to talk. I had better go though.' she smiled at the thought of Gillian.

'Well see you Saturday, drop Flora off around 6, Ellie can give her tea.'

'We're still doing that?' Caroline had hoped to get out of the disco, even though she had said it was the only way to get through to John. To be honest he was still at the house and she did still want to get rid of him. So perhaps actively searching for a lady was the only way. 

'Oh yes, looking forward to it. No backing out now Mrs McKenzie-Dawson. Bye.' Gillian had laughed down the phone at her. 

'Bye.' Caroline hung up sat back in her office chair. Rubbed her forehead and sighed. Things are getting complicated. 

***

The rest of the week flew by and they were now sat at The Hebden's Women's Disco. Caroline had already had an uncomfortable encounter with one younger lady, who was trying to get Caroline to go home with her the last time she had went to the bar, she had lied and said the women she was sat with was her date. She wasn't sure why she did that, she could have told the truth, that she was here with her step-sister who was desperately trying to hook her up and she just didn't want that. Well not with a random stranger from the bar. She did feel flattered though, this women must have been about 30, a good 20 years younger, she felt more confident, sexy. If not a little embarrassed. Younger women did seem to have a real thing for her, it kept happening. 

Bulletproof was now blaring out and ladies of all ages were everywhere on the dance floor and around the bar. They had grabbed a table of to the side of the dance floor and not too far from the bar. Caroline was now sat alone at the table, they were already a couple of drinks in, Gillian was at the bar ordering more. She turned around to watch her, what a beautiful figure she has, she thought to herself, as she watched her sway her hips slightly to the music as she waited for the mixers to be added to their gins. Caroline internally chastising herself, Stop it! She's your step-sister. She slapped on a smile as Gillian brought the drinks to the table and placed them down before taking a seat next to Caroline, instinctively putting an arm around her chair. Caroline noticed this and wasn't sure, but it felt like Gillian didn't want any one else actually hitting on her. It was a protective move. 

'Where's John tonight?' Gillian was curious to where her ex husband was staying. 

'I kicked him out, he's at a friend's house for the night, I said I might bring someone home and I don't want him cramping my style.' 

They both knocked back the drinks and sat silently for a moment before Gillian spoke leaning in closer so Caroline could hear. 

'I was thinking...'

'Oh yeah?' Caroline was giggling now, the few drinks taking affect.

'Judith you want to get in there.' Gillian was laughing, but Caroline's heart sunk a bit.

'Do you think?'

'Isn't she, like, a multimillionaire?' Both women were laughing, but Caroline was looking at her not convinced. 

'You could retire!' Gillian added. 

'Yeah, she is. You knock yourself out!' She awkwardly quipped, pretending to laugh. Before they both burst out into hysterical laughter. They both started to look around the room, Gillian noting different people she recognised. A lady she brought sheep dip off, Raff's infant school teacher, a chip shop worker from Ripponden. 

'Jesus, they're everywhere.' They had howled and shrieked with laughter at her comment on the room full of people. Gillian's hand resting on Caroline's arm. 

'And what about you?' Caroline asks, her face slightly closer to Gillan's than before.

'What?!' Gillian is still roaring, finding the whole evening hilarious and ridiculous at the same time. 'You know about me. I am a walking, talking relationship disaster, with men!' she smiled and let let go of her for a moment, readjusting herself on the seat to face her more. 'I came here for you.' she explained. 

'I know, but you did seem very keen.' Caroline is leant in, almost face to face, lips almost touching. 'Was there something more?' 

'I'm just here for you.' Gillian's lips turned into a grin, her nervousness starting to show and crack through the facade.

'Well I came here just for you.' Caroline smoothly lunged forward and placed her lips against Gillian's and once more they were kissing, Caroline felt a rush of energy surge through her body like electricity, her body was burning with desire. Gillian felt this comforting notion fall over her, it felt exciting and safe all at once. Gillian pulled away first, accessing the look on Caroline's face. A grin plastered on from ear, to ear, she knew what she needed to do next.

'Grab your coat love you've pulled!' She was crying with laughter as she winked at her, she hoped that she got this right, that she hadn't offended her or upset her.

'You cheesy sod, come on then you dozy mare, lets go back to mine?' Caroline stood up grabbing her jacket as instructed and taking Gillian by the hand, she squeezed it slightly to reassure Gillian it was all ok, they were going to be ok. Gillian jumped up from the chair and also grabbed her jacket, before Caroline dragged her out the bar. 

One very interesting taxi drive home later, where both of them had been feeling up each other's thighs under their jackets on their laps. They were at Caroline's. She was fumbling with the door key in the lock. 

'Hurry up, I need a piss.' Gillian was bobbing about like a boat on water, trying not to laugh. She smiled softly at Caroline. 

'How romantic.' Caroline chuckled. 'Sorry, here you go.' She opened the door and let Gillian run in first, who dived in the downstairs toilet. 

'I think we need a night cap.' Caroline called through. She grabbed a bottle of brandy from the cupboard and a couple of glasses and left it on the kitchen worktop. Quickly swapping with Gillian when she had come out. When she emerged from the downstairs loo the bottle was gone from the kitchen and she found Gillian on the sofa, two brandies already poured. 

'We don't have to do anything, we can just talk Caz?' Gillian continued. 'I mean, I'm ok to...it's just...' 

'Are you bloody kidding me, I have been thinking about you all fucking week!' she said firmly, 'You and your bloody kiss...'

'That was for John...I didn't...' Gillian looked down, she was fiddling with her shirt sleeve. 

Caroline sat down beside her and took one of the brandies and downed it in one. Gillian copied her doing the same, slamming the glass down when she had finished. 

'Well you got in here!' Caroline stated, tapping her head.

'Hmmm...well I see, are you blaming me?' Gillian asked indignantly 'because you flirt all the time too...'

'No.No! Oh will you be quiet.' Caroline pushed Gillian back on the sofa and began kissing her passionately, her hands roaming her fine form and their hot lips meshing together furiously. 

Gasping for breath Gillian pulled back. 'Can we at least take your scarf off now?' She said as she pulled at it, moving it smoothly away from her neck.

'You can take more than that off.' Caroline giggled as she started to kiss Gillian again hot and quick. This was something she had been thinking about all week, maybe longer. 

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and Kudos. Like hearing what you think.

Caroline tried to roll over, it was at that moment, she realised there was a weight on her body, and limbs tangled and the feeling of being pined down. She turned quickly which caused Gillian to be pushed off the edge of the sofa, where she had been sleeping wrapped in Caroline, the sofa way to small for two and Caroline not realising in her half asleep state where she was lying. 

'Oh fuck!' Gillian jerked awake quickly as she thumped the living room floor, falling between the gap between the sofa and coffee table, where the bottle of brandy and glasses were still sat out from the night before.

Caroline sprung awake and sat bolt up right, 'Shit sorry, are you ok? You haven't hurt yourself have you?' She looked down at the women still sat on the floor rubbing her arm. 

'Nah, I'll live.' Gillian looked up at her, and started laughing, 'Well that's one way to wake up after a night of passion.'

'Fuck we didn't even make it to the bed.' Caroline exclaimed, looking down at her naked body. Her jumper half sprawled across her as some kind of make-shift blanket. 

However before Gillian could respond, they both suddenly froze when they heard the sound of a car engine and a car stopping and parking outside. 'What time is it?' Caroline asked panicked. 

'I don't know, it's daylight and I have just crashed to the floor and I am currently undressed. Morning at a guess.' Gillian shrugged, unsure what the issue was. 

'Sunday!' Caroline cried. 

'Yes...are you alright?' Gillian grinned sarcastically. 

'Mum and Alan. Quick!' Caroline was already sitting up more and grabbing Gillian's clothes that were laying over her. 'Here.' She threw Gillian her black shirt. 

'WHAT!?' Gillian confused by what was going on. 

'They are meeting me here before going for lunch...shit, I was meant to pick up Flora.' Caroline was standing up now, still naked. 

Gillian was scrabbling around on the floor grabbing her scatted clothes and underwear. 'Don't worry, Raff will make sure she's alright. I can't believe you didn't warn me... me Dad can't find me here like this...' She looked down at herself, also naked after their passionate embrace on the sofa. 

'My mind was preoccupied and we were asleep!' Caroline picked up her own clothes and underwear and threw them at Gillian. 'Here, run upstairs, jump in the shower, they won't think it's strange that you crashed her after a night out. Will they?' she looked at her hopeful. 

'That won't be the problem...' Gillian was holding onto a pile of clothes. 'You on the other hand are butt naked.' They both froze again as they heard some car doors slamming shut. 'Just go, quick upstairs. I have dressing gown in the laundry room.' Caroline ran into the room near the kitchen where the washing machine was and chucked on the gown, looking around she also found a clean pair of knickers still not taken upstairs after her last wash and pulled them on. 'GILLIAN!' She called out in a panic. 'Are you upstairs yet?' Caroline rushed back into the kitchen and heard Gillian crashing up the stairs. 

'Yeah just going...' 

'Hurry up and turn the shower on...okay?'

'Alight alright!' Gillian was breathless. 

There was a knock at the door. Caroline didn't answer it straight away. Giving herself a moment. She tussled her hair to try and make it look less like it was bed hair, or in this case sofa hair and she made sure her dressing gown was fully tied up and covering herself. 

'Alan, really? We do have a key!' 

'We can't just walk in my love.' Alan said slightly annoyed at Celia, but still smiling. 'I'm sure she'll get the door in a minute.'

Caroline could hear them talking outside the door and she took a deep breath and opened it. 'Morning, sorry I was upstairs...' a lie. 'Come in.' She moved out of the way and let her parents in. 

'You did remember we are going for lunch?' Celia said eyeing her up and down, surprised to see her still in her night clothes. 

Caroline winched and smiled, 'Yes, sorry, it was a late one with Gillian and she ended up staying over...in the guestroom.' she added quickly. It sounded odd the way she said it and even she realised she sounded flustered. 'I umm... I need a shower, Gillian is in there at the minute and I can get ready to go quite quickly.' Celia was already walking into the kitchen and had placed her bag down on the kitchen table. She walked over to the kettle and started to fill it up to make a cup of tea.

Caroline and Alan had followed her. Caroline stood the other side of the table as Celia started making the tea, 'Everything alright love?' Alan said quietly in her ear, as Celia busied herself. 

'Yes fine.'

'You just seem jittery.' he smiled concerned at her odd behaviour. 'You can tell me if something is wrong.' 

'Everything's fine...I'll just go up, get myself ready...help yourself, you know where everything is.' She smirked, Alan noting her tone, he smiled warmly. It was an obvious dig at her mother, but she didn't notice. 

'Yes love we will.' Celia smiled and sat down at the kitchen table, kettle boiling. Alan joined her. 

Caroline rushed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. The shower clicked off, 'Gillian it's me...they are downstairs drinking tea.' 

A moment passed and the door unlocked, Gillian opened it and was standing there naked and dripping wet. Caroline couldn't help the smile that danced along her lips, but her demeanour changed quickly and she looked surprised. 'What are you doing?' 

'Sorry, I forgot a towel.' She was holding herself cold, wet and dripping. Very aware of her naked form and the fact Caroline was distracted and staring at her. 'Caroline!'

'Ah, sorry, I'll grab you one.' They were talking quietly almost in whispers. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh bath towel. Quickly holding it out to Gillian. She was still staring as she wrapped herself in it and 

'Thanks, will you pull yourself together.' She said firmly, but she was giggling slightly, noticing what effect she was having on the other women.

'I can't believe we...we didn't even talk about it?' She looked at her concerned. 

'Well it's not the time now to talk about it...unless you want those two to know?' Gillian was making sure the towel was tightly around herself so she could leave the bathroom and get dressed. 

'No, not yet. I mean...do we one day?' Caroline took Gillian's wet hand in hers and held it for a moment. 'I don't know what this was?' She was trembling slightly and Gillian could feel it in her hand. 

'Don't worry about that now, yes? Get in the shower.' I'll get dressed and go and sit with them until you are ready. 'I'm better at the secrets thing then you are.' She smiled sadly. She was also unsure what the night before was, was it a one off? A night of steamy passion never to be repeated, or was it a start of something new, something good? Something sordid? Something right? She didn't know, she knew she felt good, she felt better than good, she felt alive. It had been perfect, being so close to Caroline had felt exciting and kissing her felt perfect, naughty, loving. It was amazing when she was going down on her, when she was inside her with her wet fingers. It had been fantastic, but now in the cold light of day and her Dad and Celia sat downstairs, she didn't know if they both felt the same. She was glad to see Caroline was still checking her out though, that was a good sign. 

Caroline just nodded and moved out the way, letting Gillian passed so she could get dried off and dressed. She turned and spoke before Gillian slipped into Caroline's bedroom, 'Can you text Raff, ask him to drop off Flora. Tell him, I owe him.'

'Yeah sure, don't worry, we can do this.' Gillian beamed. She liked the thought of 'we'. 

'You can use my toiletries they're in my room. You can borrow some clothes as well if you like?'

'Um...it's ok thanks...I think that will look a little strange, me looking like you for the day.' She laughed. 'I'll chuck that black shirt back on.' Gillian winked playfully, leaving Caroline alone on the landing, as Gillian slipped into her bedroom. 

20 awkward minutes went by and Caroline was now showered, dressed and ready to get through the day. Gillian had been sat downstairs having a coffee and making small talk with her Dad and Cilia and looked relived when she saw Caroline walk into the kitchen. 

'Alight love?' Alan asked again when he saw her.

'Yes, fine thank you Alan.' she was busy putting some earrings in still, she glanced at Gillian. 'Should you be going? Sheep and all that?' she didn't want to push her out the door, but she didn't know how to act around her. 

'Oh no love, Gillian's agreed to come to lunch, so has Raff and Calamity.' Celia interjected explaining the situation. 

'Oh really?' she looked at Gillian, trying to mouth 'what the hell are you playing at?' 

'Isn't it lovely, getting the family together?' Alan continued, 'After Ted, it'll be nice to be with loved ones.' Caroline still looking at Gillian realised what had happened whilst she had been upstairs, she had been guilt tripped into staying for lunch. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and mustered up a smile for Alan. 'Of course, how lovely. Of course Gillian you are welcome.' she had turned back to face Gillian, was trying not to smirk at how uncomfortable Caroline was acting. 

'Yes it will be nice...I'm starving, seemed to have a real apatite on me today...' she sipped her coffee as she couldn't look her in the eye, she knew she would burst out laughing, it wasn't that she didn't feel it too, uncomfortable, but she loved teasing Caroline and she looked so damn cute whilst she was squirming. 

'Raff and the girls are meeting us at pub, so we might as well head over there now?' Alan explained standing up and pushing his chair in under the kitchen table. 

'Ok...' Both women said in unison. 

'Are you two alright?' Celia asked. 'You are acting very oddly?'

'Yes fine Mother! Just a bit tied.'

'Hungover more like it!' Celia scoffed. 'You better behave.' 

'Celia we are just having a pub lunch...what could we possibly do?' Gillian shook her head.

'I don't know with you two...always a private joke...all those looks.' Celia was stood now, looking between them both, already annoyed. 

'No jokes mother, just lunch. Let's go!' Caroline promised. 

'No point taking all the cars, Gillian you should travel with Caroline.' Celia was instructing them both now. 

'Is that because you don't want to be seen with the landy?' Gillian smirked at Alan. Alan gave her a look to say behave and she looked over to Caroline. 

'No love, just makes sense.' It was totally because of the land rover, they were going to a nice pub. Celia couldn't help it, she was a snob.


End file.
